


hurt

by floaromas



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floaromas/pseuds/floaromas
Summary: "where does it hurt?"you should have asked that sooner.





	hurt

**Author's Note:**

> // this is one of the first akeshu things i've written and i hope it's alright!! please leave comments or criticism!

“Tell me where it hurts.”

Akechi meets Akira’s gaze steadily, all too aware of how pale and drawn his skin must seem, how dark the shadows rimming his eyes must appear.  His fingers tremble as he cradles his hot mug of coffee. 

A fake laugh.   _ Don’t look so off guard. _

“Excuse me?”

Akira shrugs lazily and leans onto the counter, his glasses foggy from the steam billowing before him.  “Tell me where it hurts,” he repeats, his voice smooth.

Akechi continues to stare blankly, not quite sure what to make of such an odd question.  Akira laughs teasingly, a crooked grin stretching across his face.  

“Don’t look so scared!  I’m just worried...you look so tired.”  

He sounds so sincere.  Akechi grips his mug even tighter.

“I was just...wondering if anything is wrong.”

Akechi can’t help but chuckle, himself.  Real or fake?  The lines seem to have blurred.  It’s frustrating and yet he laughs nonetheless.  “Joker, you have an awful sense of humor.”

He winks.  “You like it though.”

 

“Tell me where it hurts.”

His body is broken.  His chest is heaving with the very effort of breathing.  He is choking on his own blood.  

And it’s Akechi’s fault.

The Crow narrows his eyes, bringing his face closer to hear Akira’s strained voice.  

“What do you mean?” he hisses.

“Where...does it hurt?”  He is so weak now and yet Akira still manages a wily grin, though it is a mere shadow of the expression he once flashed so often before.

Akechi wishes he could wipe it off his face.  How dare he.  How  _ dare _ he.  And yet all he does is raise his hands to cradle Akira’s face.

His fingers are shaking.  His lungs are burning.

Hot tears flood his eyes.  

“It hurts everywhere,” he breathes.  


End file.
